


Thank You, Rubik

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Move" challenge. James tries to clear is head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Rubik

**Author's Note:**

> According to the DVD set in which one of the special features is a set tour with Freema Agyeman (Alesha Phillips), there is always a Rubik's cube on James Steel's desk. [He is seen fiddling with it in an episode.] Freema says Ben Daniels (who portrays James Steel) is actually very good at solving them. So that inspired me to write this.

**So, James, what’s your next move?**

George wanted an answer and James didn’t have one.

Pulling out his Rubik’s cube, James sighed. He concentrated only on turning, getting to the puzzle’s solution.

He made the final turn and smiled. He wished this case was just as simply done.

“Wow, you’re really good at that. Second time this week after I mucked it up,” Alesha said, placing a stack of files next to the solved cube.

“Yeah, something to do when I need a clear head.” He paused, finally realizing the piece of the case he’d been missing. “Thank you, Rubik.”


End file.
